the rocky horror baby transy show
by pinkandblackpeterpan
Summary: this is a story about rocky horror and about babies what more do you want the shirt off my back. No seriousley you can have it if you want? please read and review. I appreciate your comment's.
1. hahahahaha BABIESSSSSSSSS

**The rocky horror baby transy show.**

A normal day at the castle. Riff was dusting, magenta was biting the wooden bar, and Columbia was in her room with Eddie. (I will let your imagination wander.) Frank as always was in his lab working on his creation the soon to be wakened Rocky. Yet again the never sleeping Transylvanian party guest's were jamming in the hall downstairs and woofer the pink poodle was sniffing the grandfather clock that contained a skeleton. (The reason for this is that the skeleton is woofer's owner. However frank got hungry and even though he is a menace to society he didn't have the heart to eat the poodle, so instead he dyed him pink instead. Anyway back to Frank. He had just finished his creation. (Rocky, keep up people.) And when rocky arose there was an explosion. The bang erupted through the castle causing Brad, Janet, Riff, Magenta and Columbia who was gripping Eddie's hand to come running into the lab. When they arrived there was no sigh of their master or his protégé. However when a series of gurgled erupted from a pile of frank's clothes Riff reached in and pulled out a baby with a ton of makeup and a huge Afro.

" Aww isn't he just so adorable." Janet and Columbia said reaching for the small child, which the servant just handed over. Then a second cry erupted from the red tank in the middle of the lab. This time brad reached in and pulled out a fair-haired baby Rocky.

" Erm… ladies." Brad was standing with the naked baby on one hand. At this minute of time the baby was trying to eat his foot and after a quick glance at magenta who was trying to do the same they all agreed to get them some food.

Downstairs' in the kitchen they had managed to find only a few edible items in the cupboard. These were. A box of smash, a tub of gravy and a tin of Spam. Riff had managed to dig out the old blender that had to be hand churned, as they had no electricity in the castle. After dumping the Spam in the blender they let Janet and Columbia look after the baby's and Magenta followed them. Brad went to make the smash and they left Eddie to make the gravy. After adding the gravy and the mash to the Spam, the rather revolting looking meal was fed to the baby and the children seemed to enjoy it too. All of a sudden there was another large bang from the lab. This time magenta and riff raff were left to look after the babies whilst Columbia, Eddie, Brad and Janet went to investigate. However after 2 hours riff and Magenta went it investigate, as they had not come back to the hall.

What has happened? When will magenta stop chewing her feet? And what will become of the gang.


	2. chew dat agen

**The rocky horror baby tansy show.**

**Chew dat agen.**

As magenta and riff went down into the lab to find out what was going on. As they entered the lab they heard a low gurgling sound and one voice that was shouting wockunwoll.

As both of them entered the lab 3 4 heap's of clothes lay on the floor and one by one they all exploded into a humungous orchestra of crying.

" Nobody ever like's me." Riff raff was beginning to get angry as magenta sat down trying to take a bite out of her own nose.

" Well woman help me then." as the demented now father of five started picking up the babies who each had their own trait's.

Frank had a lot of bright makeup on his face. And an Afro to die for.

Janet had a small pink dress on and a bush of blonde hair.

Brad had tiny glasses and a nappy shaped like a pair of y front pants.

Columbia had a small curl of red hair protruding from the top of her head.

And Eddie had a small toy saxophone and the words. "Wuv and hayte." Written on his hands. And as magenta looked down at the tiny frank with his huge hair she let out a loud piercing laugh.

" Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

"Shut up!" came riff raff's voice from the other side of the room. "I have just got one of them to sleep."

They both decided that rocky's room would be a good place to keep the baby's and decided to push rocky's tank in front of the door so that they couldn't get out.

"Now Magenta you stay here and look after the babies, and make sure that you do. And I will go and find the baby food.

"Yes sir." Magenta tried to salute her brother however the fact she wanted to bite her hand sidetracked her. And did so as soon as riffraff had left the room leaving the babies to play on their own un supervised.

Meanwhile the hunchback man had managed to make it to the kitchen without turning back to check on the babies. He picked up the blender and chose 5 small side plates from the cupboard to put the babied food on so that they could eat. (When I say baby food I actually mean the Spam mash and gravy that they prepared earlier. As he went to leave the kitchen he heard a thump thump thump coming from the stairs. When he went to see what it was he saw a baby frank roll off the bottom step.

"MAGENTA!" riff bellowed as he scooped up baby frank and ran for the lab.

When he arrived there he saw magenta who had climbed into the tank and tobogganed herself down the stairs from Rockys room and crashed into a wall. Now she was chewing he feet sitting in the tank.

" Nobody ever likes me."

Please R&R

More to come soon

Hope you like it

Thanks for reviewing chapter 1.


End file.
